Un Amor Inesperado
by Setchan-17
Summary: Yaya ha decidido abandonar a hikari y a sus sentimientos cambiandose de colegio y ciudad....que hara hikari?...la dejara partir o....leanlo si quieren saber.XDacepto reviews tambien.. : ...es mi primer fic, sorry si esta medio raro.


Amor inesperado

Estoy en nuestra habitación haciendo mis maletas, ya no puedo más, estar al lado tuyo sin tenerte en mis brazos. Ya no puedo soportar verte con Amane, me duele, y lo peor es que sé que no me amas y que ni siquiera se te puede pasar por la cabeza que yo, tu mejor amiga, estoy enamorada de ti.

Es por eso que me voy a otro colegio, para olvidarme de ti. Es mi oportunidad ahora que mi papá está trabajando ahí.

No te he dicho nada y no pienso decírtelo, porque puede que me convenzas y me termine quedando.

Está todo listo, mis maletas están encima de mi cama y justo cuando pensaba salir llegas tú y te quedas en la puerta mirándome confundida.

Yaya chan te he buscado por todas partes, pero dime ¿Para qué son esas maletas? – me preguntas un poco preocupada, creo que te estas haciendo una idea.

Bueno…yo…me voy-veo cómo te sobresaltas.

¡¡QUEEËEEE!!-gritas sorprendida- ¡¡Porque!!

Bueno, me voy a cambiar de institución, además así quedo más cerca de mi familia.

¿Y cuándo vuelves?-me preguntas desesperada, veo que estas a punto de llorar.

No sé si vuelva- ahora veo cómo tus lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas. Te abalanzas sobre mí y ambas caemos al suelo, hundes tu rostro en mi hombro y yo me sonrojo. Rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos, he decidido decirte la razón más importante por la que me voy, esta tal vez sea mi última oportunidad después de todo.

Hikari…también hay otra razón por la que me voy- levantas tu rostro para verme la cara, desvío mi mirada a un lado, aún seguimos abrazadas en el suelo, tú con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo con los míos en tu cintura.- yo…yo…te amo.- veo cómo tus ojos se abren de sorpresa y te arrodillas, la verdad es que me esperaba esa reacción, pero aún así dolió. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, mientras yo me arrodillo también, quedando ambas una enfrente de la otra.

Yaya, yo…yo – veo tristeza en tu rostro.

No te preocupes- te interrumpo, no quiero oír lo que vayas a decir- yo…ya sabía que no me corresponderías, porque tú quieres a Amane sempai o no?? – veo cómo me miras, ¿Lástima?, no quiero que me veas con esos ojos, por lo que me paro y tomo mis maletas.- es por eso que me voy, no puedo soportar verte con ella, ya no puedo más, porque…porque tu felicidad es mi infelicidad.- tus ojos se abren grandemente.

Me dirijo a la puerta, justo cuando la voy a abrir, siento cómo me abrazas por detrás, tu cabeza descansando en mi espalda.

Por favor, no te vayas- la verdad es que duele, pero es para mi bien, ya no puedo seguir dándote mi felicidad.

No puedo seguir así…duele- me volteo y quedo cara a cara contigo, dejo las maletas en el suelo- no sabes cuanto duele- las lágrimas caen ahora libremente por mi rostro. Me miras directo a los ojos y desvió la mirada. Tomas mi rostro y lo obligas a mirarte, haciendo que me sonroje.

No tiene que ser así- me sorprendo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Ahhh??- es lo único que logro decir, veo cómo te sonrojas.

Yaya chan…yo…- juntas mis manos con las tuyas, mi corazón late muy rápido, será que…

Hikari??, que…- no logro a terminar, me callas con un beso, uno tierno, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. "Tan suave y cálido". La verdad es que me sorprendió, aún no entiendo lo que está pasando, se supone que tu quieres a Amane, no?? Rompes el beso, nuestras caras están separadas por un par de centímetros.

Yaya chan…te amo- me dices en un susurro y me vuelves a besar, pero me separo de ti…pareces confundida y dolida con mi acción.

¿No estas haciendo esto solamente para que me quede, cierto?- parecías un poco incrédula con mi pregunta, pero es lo mínimo que puedo preguntar, después de todo siempre pensé que estabas enamorada de otra y luego cuando estoy a punto de irme, vienes y me besas y me dices que me amas, cuando el resto del año parece que piensas en sólo en una persona y esa persona no soy yo.

Tomas mis manos y las colocas en donde supuestamente está tu corazón, pero…ahí hay algo más que puedo tocar por lo que me sonrojo. Me sonríes al notar mi reacción.

Dime, lo sientes – me dices en un susurro mientras me sonríes. Te miro sin entender- Mi corazón sólo late así cuando estoy contigo, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que me abrazas o me tocas…me gustas… Lo que siento por Amane es sólo admiración, nada más. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que sólo admiración o amistad.

Hikari…yo- quedé sorprendida con lo que me dijo, la verdad no me esperaba nada así, aunque suene un poco cursi, pero fue muy lindo no??, me callas con un dedo en mis labios, presionas mi cuerpo con tu cuerpo y me acorralas contra la puerta. Lentamente te vas acercando a mi y vas cerrando tus ojos… siento tus dulces labios sobre los míos, no sabes cuanto he querido que esto pasase. Profundizamos más el beso usando nuestras lenguas, cada una peleando por recorrer la boca de la otra. Hikari me sacó unos cuantos gemidos, no sabía que besaba tan bien.

Rompimos el beso, las dos estábamos jadeando, me mira caprichosamente.

¿Aún te quieres ir?- la beso de nuevo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y presionándola más a mí. Rompimos después de unos minutos.

Eso es un no- dices para luego sonreírme, te recuesto en tu cama, quedando encima de ti mientras nos besamos apasionadamente.

Pasamos un rato así hasta que se hizo de noche y nos tuvimos que ir a dormir. Dormimos abrazadas en su cama, al otro día me sonrojé mucho al recordar lo que había pasado, pero aún así…estoy feliz…estoy feliz como nunca lo había estado. Saber que a quien amo también me ama… me siento la persona más alegre del mundo y espero que esto nunca se acabe…quiero tenerte para siempre en mis brazos. Hikari te amo por ahora y por siempre.


End file.
